


Wrapped in a Bow

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Frank and Kirstie [3]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Time, F/M, Fluff, kirstie has a present, winter sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Frank and Kirstie spend a sweet Christmas together





	Wrapped in a Bow

Kirstie smiles as she watches Dodger running around, tail wagging and a big bow attached to the back of his collar. Mary laughs and runs with him, holding his lion and getting him to bounce around with her. She looks adorable with her pyjama set, a bunch of little bows and stripes all over them.

“Having fun?” Frank asks, rubbing a large hand over her little bump. Kirstie beams, feeling his soft lips on her cheek, and he settles beside her and wraps an arm around her back. “What’s on your mind, sweetheart?”

Kirstie sighs, watching Mary play. “I just… I’m taking it all in. I can’t believe we’ve gotten this far.”

“This far?” He kisses her ring finger, the rings sparkling in the lights of the tree.

“Well, maybe not this far, but… I just never thought this was something I could do. Settle down and be happy with you…”

Frank smiles, kissing her sweetly. “I never thought I’d get that either… To be happy with you. It’s the best thing that could have happened to me.”

“For us to be a family?” Mary jumps on his lap, making sure she’s not going to hit Kirstie. She snuggles against his chest, and he rests a hand on her back.

“Exactly,” He kisses her hair. They had just finalized the adoption, and even Evelyn send her a letter giving Mary her blessing and congratulating her. Neither Frank or Kirstie had expected that, but they welcomed it, glad Mary was receiving positivity from her. “And now we’re going to give you a brother or sister after our first official Christmas.”

“I still think it’s a boy,” Kirstie rubs her bump.

“I agree, Kirstie’s smarter than you,” Mary grins at her, making her giggle.

“Oh yeah?” He tickles her, making her squeal and wiggle. “And where does that put you, little miss genius?”

“Fraaank!” She laughs, and he carefully sets her down before she takes off to play with Dodger.

“You are something else,” Kirstie curls against him, snuggling close.

He kisses her head. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

She hums. “Good. Very, very good,”

Frank grins. “That sounds perfect.” He rubs her back. “Do you want your present now?”

“Do you want yours?” Kirstie sits up, grabbing the box with a bow.

Frank chuckles. “Whichever you prefer.” She hands it to him, and he opens up a picture on an ultrasound. “Is this…?”

Kirstie kisses him deeply. “Told you it was a boy.”


End file.
